


What Should Have Been

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have, would have, should have been. very much onesided Janice&Regina. Janice's POV. Oneshot. Warning: femmslash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Been

**What Should Have Been**

Disclaimer: I don't own this!

* * *

Sometimes, Janice hates how much Regina's name was in her mind, almost all of the time. Sometimes she wonders what could have happened if Regina stayed he best friend. But she can not dwell on the what ifs in life, she has a new best friend, Cady, and a wonderful boyfriend. But deep in her heart she knows, why she was so annoyed and pissed off.

 

"You ok, Janice?" asked Cady

"Yeah, I am fine" replied Janice with a slight smile.

She knew that she wasn't fine. She knew why she was so pissed off, because what should have been was for her to have a right to love her ex-best friend. What could have, would have, should have been was for her to love Regina, and Regina love her back. But that couldn't ever happen even now. Janice would just have to wait and pretend in her dreams that she and Regina would love each other and dance the night away. Even, when she kissed her boyfriend, she would pretend that she's really is kissing Regina. And even if these feelings don't make any logical sense. Since when was love logical? _She would just have to pretend to like her life was alright right now._


End file.
